Propuestas de matrimonio
by angielizz
Summary: Astrid y Hiccup llevaban largos años de amistad; posiblemente así pudo haber continuado por el resto de sus vidas o hasta que uno de los dos se animará a confesar sus sentimientos. Pero si Astrid se encontraba en problemas, y esos problemas involucraban a un desconocido prometido, él no podía dejarla sola, mucho menos si aquello significaba perder al amor de su vida
1. I

**Propuesta de matrimonio**

 **I**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Berk había sido el hogar de los dragones y los vikingos desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero sólo cuatro años antes había comenzado a ser el hogar de Hiccup también, Berk también cambió, pasó de ser el hogar de la guerra entre vikingos y dragones, al hogar pacifico de ambas especies.

Hiccup, el debilucho niño que parecía llevar a Berk hacia un funesto destino, aquel joven que desentonaba tanto por su fisonomía como por sus pensamientos se había convertido en el héroe de todos al destruir a la muerte roja años cinco años atrás.

Y cinco años aunque pocos parecían ahora una eternidad o por lo menos un gigante paso a una nueva era. La vida de Hiccup había cambiado, ahora era un héroe, también era un jinete de dragones, era el jinete y mejor amigo de un furia nocturna, ya no era aquel debilucho y asustadizo vikingo, pero el mayor cambio de todos había sido su amistad con Astrid.

Mientras pasaba su mano sobre las escamas oscuras de Chimuelo, soltó un suspiro melancólico y de enamorado.

La chica era su total opuesto de aquello estaba seguro, ella era agresiva y astuta, era agil y veloz. Él aunque había adquirido ciertos músculos en los lugares necesarios no había obtenido el cuerpo esperado de cualquier vikingo común: no pesaba más de ochenta kilos, y sólo le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a Astrid. Astrid y él entrenaban cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, y ni una sola vez había logrado vencerla a pesar de que ella era un poco más baja y más delgada.

Patán seguía tras Astrid, él no paraba de profesarle su amor a los cuatro vientos jurando por Thor que algún día sería suya. Hiccup entonces tenía que sujetarse a sí mismo con fuerza para no estampar su puño en la nariz de aquel estúpido e inmaduro vikingo.

Por suerte ella parecía rechazarlo, aunque Astrid rechazó durante aquellos cinco años a cualquiera que intentara acercarse un centímetro dentro de su espacio personal, que por supuesto abarcaba un metro alrededor de ella.

Sólo él parecía exento de aquella regla, pero era porque él jamás había insinuado nada además de una amistad, él no quería aceptarlo pero temía ser golpeado por ella como rechazo. Temía el rechazo de Astrid. Temía un golpe de ella, pero quizás temía más que sólo se alejara de él y lo dejara ahí con el corazón roto.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

Sin darse cuenta Astrid se encontraba volando a su lado junto a Tormenta. Hiccup le dio una sonrisa, él habría esperado que fuera una sonrisa común (pequeña, sencilla, humana) pero no paraba de sonreir como idiota, realmente feliz de verla aquel día.

—En nada.

—¿En quién tanto piensas? —preguntó entonces la rubia mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, aquella pregunta sólo lo hizo sentir nervioso y casi perder el control de Chimuelo.

—En nada, ya sabes, en papá y las responsabilidades del futuro jefe.

Aquella había sido una rápida respuesta pero por alguna razón Astrid dejó de sonreír y se dedicó a mirar al frente, a las nubes.

—Stoick me ha pedido que fuera a buscarte, ha llegado la aldea de Fedors, parece importante.

Los Fedors, Hiccup había tomado a su furia nocturna en cuanto su padre le había confesado los motivos que llevaban a los Fedors a alejarse de su aldea y viajar a Berk. Hiccup había escapado hecho una furia y trepado en el lomo de Chimuelo. Chimuelo había notado el estado y humor de su jinete y alejadose de lo que fuera que estuviese atormentando a Hiccup de tal modo.

El ceño de Hiccup se frunció mientras lanzaba una mirada a Astrid. Por supuesto que Stoick había hecho que ella fuera tras él. Sólo ella sabría dónde encontrarlo, y sólo ella podría hacerlo ir a recibir a los Fedors, por lo menos cualquier otro día. No aquel.

—Oye Astrid, ¿Qué dices de bajar a descansar un momento?

—Pero Stoick dijo que…

—Ellos no irán a ninguna otra parte, vamos.

Y sin esperar respuesta o queja de su parte dirigió a Chimuelo a una pequeña isla que sabía inhabitada, Astrid rodó los ojos pero decidió seguirlo. Tampoco es que quisiera anticipar conocer a Gront, el líder de los Fedors, o a su hijo mayor, Grutan.

No. Podrían llegar tarde, podría dejar su tarea de llevar a Hiccup con su padre, y obedecer los caprichos del futuro jefe, Astrid sonrió ante la ocurrencia, aunque Hiccup se negara a aceptar su papel como heredero, ella podía imaginárselo en el puesto y estaba segura que lo haría bien.

Tormenta aterrizó con gracia en la arena y Astrid bajó, Hiccup ya se encontraba a su lado intentando ayudarla, ella tomó su mano para bajar aunque ambos sabían que no era necesario.

Caminaron a lo largo de la orilla hasta encontrar un palmero en el cual descansar a su sombra, Hiccup se sentó primero y Astrid sin poner objeciones tomó asiento al lado de él, rozando sus brazos con los suyos.

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?

Astrid se quedo quieta, miró de reojo a Hiccup que ahora jugaba con la arena sin mirar hacia ella. Su respiración estaba acelerada. Ellos habían hablado de todo: de la muerte, de la vida, de ser padres, de cuántos hijos querían tener, de las tradiciones, de la existencia y su objetivo, pero jamás habían hablado del matrimonio. Y entonces Astrid supo que había una buena razón para no hablar sobre el tema.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Curiosidad.

Astrid se quedó mirando al horizonte, pensando en una respuesta inteligente o en alguna respuesta que no respondiera la pregunta pero que lograra cambiar de tema.

—No en realidad.

—¿Podrías prometerme algo?

El corazón de Astrid latía con rapidez.

—Lo que quieras.

—Prométeme que no te casaras si no amas a ese hombre.

Astrid tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro cuando miró hacia el lado opuesto de Hiccup, esperando que él no la viera. Había esperado durante años alguna confesión sentimental por parte de él, se habían hecho amigos, mejores amigos, pero en algún momento aquello había dejado de ser suficiente. Primero los roces, los besos en las mejillas, tomarse de las manos al caminar, hablarse al oído, algún beso eventual por tonterías que ella inventaba, los gestos dulces por parte de Hiccup, esas cosas que en realidad una chica y un chico que sólo son buenos amigos no hacen.

Pero aquello, definitivamente, no era una propuesta de matrimonio, ni una declaración sentimental.

Astrid había esperado durante meses y años que Hiccup confesara sus sentimientos de manera directa, pero había una tradición en Berk que usualmente hacía que los pretendientes a marido hablaran con los padres de ella antes de comenzar la rutina de cortejo. Ella había esperado romper con aquella tradición, sobre todo porque Hiccup y ella no eran desconocidos, ella sabía que había sentimientos correspondidos pero por alguna razón desconocida: Hiccup no parecía tener intenciones de confesarlos.

Hasta ese día. Aquella debía ser la señal. Astrid recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Hiccup viendo el atardecer, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que él comenzara a cortejarla.

Escuchó un suspiro del pecho de Hiccup.

—¿Y?, ¿lo prometes?

Astrid notó que él seguía esperando su respuesta.

—Te lo prometo.

Astrid giró su rostro para que viera sus ojos, intentaba trasmitir con ellos sus sentimientos y emociones, pero Hiccup tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Supongo que todo estará bien, ¿no?

—Así es —Astrid lo miró entrecerrando los ojos intentando descifrarlo— deberíamos volver.

Hiccup se levantó de la arena, no quería hacerlo aunque sabía que debía volver. Ayudó a Astrid a levantarse y caminaron hacia Tormenta tomados de la mano, Astrid podía sentir la fuerza en la mano de Hiccup apretando la suya, usualmente él era más cuidadoso y dulce, pero no se quejó. No tenía intenciones de hacerlo sentir mal o parecer una debilucha joven que no podía tolerar un apretón masculino.

Astrid iba a soltar la mano de Hiccup para subir a Tormenta cuando de manera repentina se encontró atrapada en un abrazo entre los brazos de Hiccup, él dejó sus labios contra su frente mientras sus manos en la espalda de ella la mantenían apretada contra él.

—Recuerda tu promesa, por favor.

Se alejó de ella, hasta entonces Astrid observó aquellos ojos verdes con una capa rojiza y brillante en ellos, como si hubiese estado llorando, pero no pudo añadir nada cuando Hiccup ya se encontraba subiendo al lomo de Chimuelo y volando a toda velocidad.

Cuando Astrid llegó a Berk, fue directo a su casa, quería descansar y dejar para el día siguiente los abrazos falsos y saludos a desconocidos, pero al abrir la puerta de su casa pudo notar que aquello no sería posible.

En su sala se encontraban sus padres y dos rostros que aunque no eran familiares pudo reconocer por haberlos visto años atrás. Gront y Grutan.

—Buenas noches —saludó sin detenerse y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando su madre la llamó.

—No te vayas, Gront nos acompañara a cenar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.

Grutan era un joven vikingo, era notorio que toda su vida se había dedicado al ejercicio y actividades físicas, tenía unos sobresalientes músculos por todo su cuerpo, incluso más que Patán. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y un cabello rebelde, rizado y oscuro. Y Astrid debía aceptar que era atractivo, atractivo cuando se trataba de encajar con el prototipo de vikingo ideal, aunque no fuese de su gusto.

—Es un placer —avanzó el joven hacia ella.

—Un gusto, soy Astrid.

—Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, papá dice que eres entrenadora de dragones y tu padre dice que eres la más valiente vikinga de todo Berk.

Astrid asintió ante cada halago, no se mostró sorprendida de que intentara mostrarse encantador con ella, todos los chicos que había conocido lo eran o pretendían serlo.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que nuestra unión me complace quizas tanto como a ti.

—¿Nuestra… nuestra…, ¿qué?

Astrid miró a sus padres, a Gront y de nuevo al joven vikingo que estaba sonriendo completamente ignorante de la ira que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella.

—¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto?

Buscó el hacha y recordó que era Tormenta quien la tenía en aquel momento en su silla de montar. Astrid estaba desarmada pero igual podría haber partido a la mitad al joven, musculoso y alto pretendiente.

—Le hemos prometido tu mano a Grután.

—¿Tú has hecho qué? —Astrid caminó hacia su padre como si fuera un debilucho desconocido a quien ella podía patearle el trasero.

—Ibamos a decírtelo esta mañana pero no estabas y llegaste después de Gront y su hijo.

—¿Y cuando han decidido esto?

—Hace unos meses —confirmó el padre de Grután.

—Mamá, no puedes hacerme esto. No voy a casarme con él —apuntó con su mano a Grután como si fuese un gusano asqueroso que no quería cerca.

—Disculpa a mi hija, ella no tiene los mejores modales.

—No te disculpes por mi, no me casaré con él. No lo haré.

—Tal vez, deberíamos volver más tarde, cuando pongas a tu hija en su sitio —dijo Gront mirando directamente al padre de Astrid, ignorando por completo la presencia de la joven o la mirada asesina que le lanzó— Grután.

Y con aquel llamado, tanto él como su hijo salieron de la casa.

—¿Cómo han podido hacerme eso?

—Tienes veinte años, yo diría que nos hemos tardado.

—¿Se han tardado? Si ustedes no me quieren más aquí, yo puedo irme.

—¿Y permitir que nos deshonres? Imposible. Lo único que hacemos es por ti, para mantener el linaje de la familia.

—¿Linaje? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Acaso es todo lo que importa?

—Esperabamos que Hiccup te propusiera matrimonio, pero cariño —su madre se acercó a ella como si fuese a consolarla— han pasado muchos años y no ha venido a esta casa con ninguna propuesta, y sé que tú también quieres que suceda… pero lo mejor para ti sería aceptarlo.

—Tú no sabes… tú… él… ustedes no pueden hacerme esto.

Astrid no lo soportó más, salió corriendo de su casa, azotó la puerta de madera y sin esperar la aparición de su dragón corrió hasta lograr adentrarse al bosque.

Siguió corriendo esquivando árboles y matorrales en aquella total oscuridad, las lágrimas habían aparecido tan sólo logró salir de casa y eran ellas las culpables de su falta de visibilidad.

La habían comprometido con Grután, el hijo del líder de Fonder. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía así, sino Hiccup. Él sabía de todo aquello y no la había detenido, ni detenido a sus padres, ni le había confesado sus sentimientos y quizás su madre tenía razón, quizás nunca lo haría.

Y aquella verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera, debía ser asumida y superada.

* * *

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, la historia está terminada aunque siendo levemente modificada, espero poder subir diario.**

 **Esta será una breve historia, posiblemente no mayor a cinco capitulos.**

 **Gracias, y si les gustó dejenmelo saber.**


	2. II

**Propuestas de matrimonio**

 **II**

 **Angielizz**

* * *

Hiccup estaba dando vueltas con su dragón, era medianoche y no tenía intenciones de volver a casa, deseaba tener la fuerza y el coraje de Astrid, también deseaba dejarse llevar como ella y quemar la nave que había llevado a los Fonder a su hogar.

Aún podía escuchar con claridad la voz de su padre.

 _—Tenemos que hablar, hijo. Y esto no va a gustarte, así que toma asiento._

 _—Por Thor, ¿tiene que ser ahora? Tengo un día pesado y largas tareas que terminar._

 _—Toma asiento —repitió Stoick pero ahora con esa voz cargada de autoridad que no podía ser desobedecida._

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hiccup sentándose en un banco esperando que aquella conversación terminara sin haber iniciado aún._

 _—Los Hofferson me lo han ocultado —comenzó como si tuviera la necesidad de disculparse pero también de mostrar el descontento que todo aquello le provocaba— esta mañana han venido a verme para decirme… tienes que saber que yo no sabía nada de esto y estoy molesto y decepcionado, pero ellos han actuado así para proteger a Astrid._

 _—¿Astrid? ¿Algo le sucede? —Stoick miró a su hijo con una media sonrisa de lástima y una mirada culpable._

 _—Como sabrás, esta tarde llegaran algunos aldeanos con su líder venidos de Fonder._

 _—Lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, por eso tanto arreglo y planificación; ¿ya terminaron los preparativos de la cena de mañana? Además…_

 _—Déjame terminar. —tomó una gran bocanada de aire para decir lo siguiente y prepararse para la reacción de su joven y único hijo— Ellos han comprometido a Astrid con el hijo mayor de Gront, el líder de los Fonder, nuestros aliados por tres generaciones._

 _A eso sólo le continuo un largo silencio, Hiccup intentaba procesar cada palabra._

 _¿Por qué Astrid se lo había ocultado? Hiccup se sintió herido porque su mejor amiga en la tierra le había guardado un secreto de tal tamaño. ¿Acaso ella acababa de elegir a alguien para esposo, de modo repentino? Hiccup razonó sobre eso. Era cierto que había estado muy ocupado con todos los preparativos y quizás no había tenido tiempo a solas con Astrid… ella comprometida._

 _Tal vez los padres de Astrid habían encontrado un pretendiente digno de ella, el futuro líder de una aldea fuerte y llena de vikingos valerosos y valientes. ¡Pero qué tontería! Desde que él había domado al furia nocturna y transformado a todo Berk. Berk era la aldea con los vikingos más fuertes y valientes. Y él era el líder de dicha aldea._

 _Quizás Astrid había conocido al hijo de Gront, y había encontrado en él todo lo que no había encontrado en Berk… en Hiccup. Pero aun así, de ser así… Astrid lo habría mencionado, ella nunca había visitado Fonder, hasta donde sabía, no en los anteriores cinco años por lo menos._

 _—¿Ella… ella lo sabe?_

 _—No._

 _Y ante aquella simple y corta palabra que confirmaba que Astrid no había aceptado el compromiso existente, Hiccup pudo mostrar sus emociones, primero apretó sus manos y las convirtió en puño y luego comenzó a golpear y romper todo a su paso lanzando maldiciones contra los padres de su amada Astrid._

 _—¿Cómo se han atrevido? Tengo que hacer algo, debo avisarle a Astrid._

 _—No, no lo harás._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Es una orden, lo siento, pero es una orden. No puedes decírselo a ella, se lo he prometido a sus padres. Ellos quieren hablar antes con Astrid._

 _—Ellos van a escucharme, van a tener que oírme, haré que Chimuelo los quemé vivos si se atreven a casarla con ese… con ese… con ese vikingo forastero._

 _Stoick sonrió con amargura._

 _—Hablaré con sus padres, si están tan desesperados en casarla, entonces yo…_

 _—Está comprometida, Hiccup. Han dado su palabra._

Y había salido luego de un intercambio más de palabras que le hicieron comprender que todo estaba perdido y en manos de ella. Astrid.

Chimuelo movió las orejas hacia la izquierda y sin pedir permiso a su jinete comenzó a volar en esa dirección, Hiccup volaba sin prestar atención y sin importarle el rumbo por lo que dejó que el dragón eligiera el destino.

—Ella va a casarse, Chimuelo… ellos van a obligarla.

El dragón lanzó un gruñido bajo lastimoso como si pudiera sentir el dolor de aquellas palabras.

¿Qué sería de él sin Astrid? Si ella se casaba con Grután, ella se iría de Berk. ¿Qué haría él con una Astrid que pertenecía a alguien más? Ella no podía casarse. No con él, no con nadie más.

Chimuelo aterrizó sobre un claro y sin esperar más, Hiccup bajó a tierra, cansado y adolorido de tanto vuelo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pasó tantas horas volando sin detenerse pero ahora sabía que aquello era una muy mala idea para su pierna y entrepierna.

Caminó al árbol más cercano cojeando más de lo normal y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca golpeó el tronco con su puño con todas las fuerzas que tuvo. Apenas sintió el dolor. Volvió a repetir la acción, esta vez con más fuerza ignorando la punzada y el calor en su mano.

Chimuelo estaba soltando gruñidos leves hacia él como si con eso pudiera detenerlo y mostrar su descontento con lo que fuera que pretendía hacer.

—Sólo déjame tranquilo, Chimuelo.

Otro gruñido. Hiccup golpeó al árbol nuevamente.

—Si quieres ayudar, porque no vas a gruñirle a Grután… pensándolo bien, podrías hacerlo arder lo suficiente para que se aleje.

Chimuelo gruñó nuevamente. Otro golpe.

—Necesito que me dejes tranquilo, ve a volar. Yo iré más tarde.

Iba a lanzar otro golpe cuando una mano fuerte detuvo su brazo de seguir haciéndose más daño.

—Stoick, te dije que llegaría tarde y que no me buscaras. Si quieres ayudar llévate a Chimuelo contigo.

Logró zafarse del agarre de quien fuera que estuviera deteniendo su tarea de romperse la muñeca o destruir el árbol, cuando iba a lanzar un golpe más se encontró con Astrid frente a él evitando que se siguiera haciendo daño.

—¿Astrid? Yo… tú… Thor… ¿qué haces aquí?

Astrid tenía su rostro enrojecido, aún lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos y su cabello usualmente trenzado suelto y desordenado. Él no se veía mejor, había estado volando por horas por lo que tenía posiblemente el cabello levantado, también había estado llorando pero lo peor era sus nudillos que sangraban.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó acusadoramente en voz baja.

Todo aquel tiempo que estuvo escondida en el bosque había imaginado golpear a Hiccup hasta el cansancio, pero después de lo que había visto y toda la fuerza y energía que había gastado llorando ya parecía tener olvidado aquel plan.

—Lo siento. Yo quise decírtelo, pero mi padre me lo prohibió. Yo quise… yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho, Astrid.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Esta tarde.

Aquello por lo menos quitaba un gran peso a sus dudas, Hiccup no había tenido nada que ver y no le había ocultado aquel secreto por tanto tiempo como había estado imaginando.

—Ellos dicen que no puedo rechazarlo, que han dado su palabra y muchas otras tonterías.

—Yo hablaré con ellos.

—No los harás entrar en razón, Hiccup… ellos lo tienen muy… quizás tengan razón, de otro modo yo terminaría siendo una solterona vikinga que deshonraría el nombre de la familia.

—Deshonrar a tu nombre, no lo puedo saber; una vikinga indudablemente fuerte y valiente; pero Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, ¿en qué mundo tú estarías sola?

—Pues no en este, al parecer, en este estaré casada con un vikingo vanidoso que cree poder quedarse conmigo sólo porque su padre pudo comprarme, Thor sabrá a qué precio.

—¿Aceptaste casarte? —preguntó Hiccup teniéndola atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol que antes había estado golpeando.

Necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios.

—No. No. No. Oh Hiccup, ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Ya lo resolveremos Astrid, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre contarás conmigo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

Se quedaron quietos en silencio sólo mirándose, Astrid había dejado de llorar, el sentimiento de engaño había desaparecido o por lo menos era menos notorio, se encontraba tranquila pero todo era gracias a la presencia de Hiccup, y no sabía cuánto iba a pasar para que el dolor volviera.

—Astrid, Astrid, Astrid… no me golpees, por favor.

Se acercó a ella, puso una mano sobre la mejilla colorida y mojada de ella, la acarició con lentitud con su pulgar quitando las mejillas pero también disfrutando de aquella caricia y su contacto. Soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Si la besaba y ella lo golpeaba sólo iban a complicarse las cosas, si ella lo rechazaba sólo iban a complicarse las cosas, si ella salía corriendo sólo iban a complicarse las cosas, lo que él hiciera sólo terminaría afectando más a todo aquello que por sí solo ya era malo.

—No te golpeare.

Dijo ella justo cuando él estaba por alejarse.

—Yo… no quiero arruinar esto más.

—No lo harás.

Él se acercó y acortó la poca distancia, la besó primero despacio para medir su reacción pero luego se vio invadido por todas sus emociones contenidas, años y años de desear besarla de ese modo. Astrid sujetó el cabello de Hiccup entre sus dedos, consiguiendo que él tomase el valor necesario para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo, primero agarrando con fuerza su cintura, pero una vez que los besos se hicieron más sugerentes se encontró levantando el cuerpo de Astrid del suelo y pegándola contra el árbol y su pecho.

Ciertamente aquello estaba mal, mal, mal. Ella estaba comprometida. A la fuerza pero comprometida al fin y al cabo. Hiccup iba a separarse cuando Astrid volvió a jalar su cabello para acercarlo a ella. Cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para así evitar que la soltara y siguió besándolo, reconociendo aquel nuevo terreno peligroso en el que entraban juntos.

Hiccup tenía sujeta la cintura con fuerza como si todo su autocontrol dependiera de cuánto tiempo podía mantener sus manos quietas ahí, Astrid lo había perdido, por supuesto, las manos de ella viajaban de su cara a su pecho, sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello o rasguñaban su espalda sobre la ropa. Y aquello sólo estaba dificultando que sus manos se estuvieran quietas en su cintura.

Logró separarse de ella y dejó sus labios sobre la frente de ella para que así no volviera a besarla o perderse en aquel torbellino de emociones y pasión que parecía no tener fin.

—Te amo, Astrid.

Astrid retrocedió lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos verdes de él.

—Oh Hiccup… yo también te amo.

Tanto tiempo perdido, si él hubiera tenido un poco de agallas todo aquello habría sido innecesario, quizás ya estarían casados por el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella, pero sobre todo estaba seguro que aquella pesadilla del compromiso ni siquiera sería real.

—Hay un modo para salir de esta —sugirió Astrid como si una idea hubiese aparecido en su cabeza para salvarla de aquel aprieto.

—¿Lo hay?

—Las tradiciones.

Hiccup sabía a qué se refería, quizás ahora domaban dragones y quizás las actividades de Berk se habían transformado así como los oficios, pero las tradiciones eran una cuestión totalmente diferente.

Las mujeres llegaban hasta el matrimonio vírgenes, y en caso de que ella no lo fuera el matrimonio podía darse por cancelado; si en el compromiso se descubría tal fechoría, el compromiso también se podía cancelar.

Sonaba tan sencillo y sabía que podría ser aún más sencillo ceder, ya había demostrado Astrid que tan fácil podía perderse el control. Pero para que aquello funcionara él debía hacer tal acontecimiento público, y para entonces el honor de Astrid quedaría pisoteado por los suelos.

No iba a permitir que eso sucediera, era obvio que ella se encontraba desesperada y haría lo que fuera con tal de escapar de aquella situación, pero él no haría nada de lo que ellos pudieran arrepentirse más tarde.

Era por eso que ellos eran tan diferentes, Astrid ya habría quemado las naves, pero él pensaba en las consecuencias antes de actuar.

—Haremos algo que no involucré deshonrar tu nombre, mi lady.

Astrid enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Hiccup, avergonzada por su petición, ¿realmente estaba desesperada? Sí.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó ella levantando su cara para verlo, Hiccup la miró sintiéndose culpable.

—No creí que sintieras lo mismo —confesó abrazándola con fuerza.

—Pero todo mundo lo sabe, Ruffnut no para de decirlo y canturrearlo a todo pulmón, Stoick siempre hace comentarios cuando estamos juntos, el mismo Patán parece aceptarlo incluso.

—Pero ellos se refieren a lo que siento por ti.

—No. Ellos se refieren a nosotros.

Hiccup la miró a ella, y había tanto sentido en aquellas palabras, un sentido que hasta entonces se había negado a pensar, ¿cómo era posible que ella sintiera algo por él? Pero lo hacía y con este nuevo dato todo aquello que habían vivido, su amistad que rompía con los límites de cualquier otra amistad común cobraban sentido, uno diferente y mejor.

—Astrid, de verdad lo siento.

—Yo en realidad creí en la isla que tú le habías pedido mi mano a mis padres y que estabas preocupado por mi reacción.

Astrid comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Hiccup la abrazó con fuerza jugando con el cabello rubio y suelto de ella mientras hacía círculos pequeños en su espalda.

—Ojala lo hubiese hecho antes.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos desde México**


	3. III

**Propuesta de matrimonio**

 **III**

 **Angielizz**

Muy a su pesar había dejado a Astrid en la puerta de su casa, se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla y mientras la veía entrar por la puerta se preguntó si aquello era lo correcto.

Chimuelo estaba de mal humor, no parecía querer olvidar que su jinete había estado gritándole y que se había hecho daño jugando de manera agresiva con un inerte árbol que nada le había hecho. Le había dejado bastante claro su enojo en cuanto Astrid entró a casa, como si no quisiera arrastrarla a las consecuencias a ella también.

Chimuelo corrió hasta casa de Hiccup, pero en el camino hizo que Hiccup se golpeara con las ramas de los arboles bajos y lo salpicó con lodo al pasar sobre un charco.

—¿Le molesta, señor?

Pero en respuesta volvió a ser atacado por las ramas de los árboles.

—Chimuelo, detente.

Se bajó del lomo de Chimuelo en cuanto llegaron a la entrada de su casa, el dragón siguió caminando indispuesto a acompañarlo aquella noche.

—Lo siento, ven aquí, Chimuelo. Lamento haberte gritado.

Chimuelo gruñó por lo bajo. Hiccup tuvo que correr hasta ponerse frente al furia nocturna para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Lo siento.

El dragón dejó de gruñirle y acercó su cabeza al hombro de Hiccup como si aceptara sus disculpas.

—Ahora tenemos que pensar en un plan, y debe ser bueno.

Astrid despertó aquel día más tarde de lo acostumbrado y sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. No recordaba cuando se había sentido así, toda su vida desde que lo recordaba había sido bajo una rutina estricta, donde tenía que levantarse para ejercitarse antes de la salida del sol, sin volver a casa para descansar hasta que la noche aparecía. Pero ahí estaba ahora, sólo acostada.

Podía escuchar a Tormenta por la ventana hablándole, ella quería ir a dar su paseo matutino acostumbrado, pero por primera vez Astrid no podía ni quería complacer aquel deseo.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre subiendo las escaleras y entonces la gran mujer vikinga apareció en su habitación con un vaso de leche en la mano derecha, se acercó a su hija incluso cuando Astrid le torció el gesto y la miró envenenadamente.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No voy a casarme, ¿entiendes? No lo haré. Menos si es con ese vikingo.

—Tu padre ha dado su palabra.

—Que busque otra hija a la que vender. Yo no lo haré.

—Astrid.

—No. No voy a casarme con él. Y nada de lo que digas podrá contra eso.

—Bien, porque alguien está abajo y quiere hablar contigo.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa, se vistió con prisas sin importar la mirada de su madre y bajó las escaleras con el hacha en la mano. Iba a partir en dos o cuatro o cien a ese vikingo presumido, ¿Quién se creía para aparecerse en su casa y pretender que podía casarse con ella?

Si tenía que aterrorizar a su prometido con tal que abandonara Berk y dejará atrás la estúpida idea de casarse con ella, lo haría, y si para eso debía hacerlo perder unos cuantos dedos… que así fuera.

Ya tenía el hacha sujeta con su brazo detrás de su espalda, preparada para lanzarla al cuerpo de él cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Astrid.

Hiccup estaba parado en medio del recibidor, se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo y cuando la vio aparecer preparada para lanzar el hacha creyó, realmente lo hizo, que ella iba a matarlo.

¿Acaso su madre se le había adelantado y confesado sus intenciones? Era notorio que aquello no era del agrado de Astrid. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ella no quería casarse con el futuro líder de los Fedor, ¿qué diferencia había entre él y el futuro líder de Berk? Se habían besado el día anterior, y ella había confesado que lo amaba. Pero eso no quería decir absolutamente nada más.

Definitivamente ella no dijo casémonos. Había sugerido que tuvieran sexo, sexo de desesperación como última alternativa ante lo inevitable de la situación, pero eso no era igual a matrimonio.

—Por Thor, no me mates —ella levantó una ceja confundida por el pánico en la voz de él y entonces fue consciente del arma que seguía apuntando hacia él.

—¿Hiccup?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Astrid bajó el hacha y la dejó caer al suelo, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie espiando y entonces con pasos decididos caminó hacia el aún asustado vikingo que esperaba por ella en su recibidor.

—¿Tú quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Hiccup depositando un beso en la mejilla de la vikinga al ver el rostro de ella volver a la tranquilidad y paz.

—Buena idea.

Astrid tomó la mano de Hiccup y salieron de ahí, como si aquello fuese parte de una rutina aprendida y no como si se tratase de la primera vez que él aparecía tan temprano con la única intención de dar una vuelta en su dragón.

Justo cuando estuvieron afuera, notaron la presencia de una tercera persona. Grután.

—Buenos días, mi padre me pidió que te recogiera. El pide hablar contigo.

¿Con ella? Ya quisiera hablar con ella, pero eso no significaba que Hiccup fuese a permitirlo.

No era que Astrid no pudiera defenderse, si se tratara de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Hiccup estaba seguro que Astrid lo vencería y le rompería incluso un par de costillas, pero eso no significaba que Hiccup no necesitara defenderla, aunque no precisamente defenderla sino para marcar un punto: él estaba con ella.

Astrid iba a decir algo, quizás un insulto o a maldecirlo, cuando Hiccup se paró frente a ella, como si fuese alguna clase de escudo humano mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una pose de total indiferencia y seguridad.

—Eso no será posible.

—¿Y exactamente quién crees que eres tú?

—Oh, ya sabes, sólo el entrenador de jinetes de dragones de Berk. El hijo de Stoick, el héroe de la aldea, pero si nada de eso es suficiente para ti, soy el futuro esposo de Astrid. Ahora, muévete.

Por suerte Astrid no llevaba el hacha consigo, porque él sabía que su cabeza estaría rodando en el suelo por más de un motivo: la había salvado de un compromiso y la había metido a otro sin pedir su opinión y se lo había ocultado.

Grután lo miró de arriba abajo midiéndolo en fuerza y capacidad. Podría con él, por supuesto. A su padre no iba a gustarle nada que golpeara al hijo de Stoick, pero tampoco le gustaría que fuese Hiccup y no él quien se proclamaba a los cuatro vientos como el prometido de Astrid.

—Ella se casará conmigo.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo Hiccup apretando la quijada y caminando hacia Grután.

—Eso lo veremos.

Y con esa repetición de tres palabras Grután regresó por donde había llegado. Chimuelo apareció en ese momento, Hiccup caminó hacia él esperando que Astrid lo siguiera y para su suerte ella lo hizo. Tal vez debía explicarle muchas cosas pero no lo haría ahí.

Emprendieron el vuelo en silencio, Astrid rodeó el pecho de Hiccup con sus brazos dejando su cabeza recargarse en la espalda de él mientras cerraba los ojos. Hiccup se dedicó a jugar a lo largo del trayecto con los dedos de Astrid, separó una mano de su torso y la llevó a sus labios para dejar varios besos repartidos en ella.

Cuánta libertad y con qué facilidad. Durante tantos años y por tantos vuelos juntos él había querido estar así con ella. Volaban juntos varias veces a la semana sólo por diversión pero respetaban cierto espacio imaginario entre ellos, pero en ese momento él podía por fin besarla sin miedo a ser golpeado y lanzado por los aires.

Astrid dejó varios besos en el cuello de Hiccup mientras sus manos jugaban con las manos de Hiccup.

—Te amo —le dijo por segunda vez desde que todo aquello había iniciado. Hiccup sonrió contra la mano de Astrid encantado de la sensación, dejó un beso más e indicó a Chimuelo el lugar de aterrizaje.

Hiccup bajó primero y cargó a Astrid para dejarla en el suelo, sabían que no era necesario pero ninguno de los dos puso objeción.

Caminaron a lo largo de la orilla de la playa hasta que Hiccup encontró con la vista el palmero en que el día anterior habían visto el atardecer. Se sentaron pero esta vez Astrid se permitió recostarse contra el pecho de Hiccup mirando ambos hacia el mar.

—Hablé con tu padre esta mañana… él parece ir por la vida prometiendo tu mano a cuanto hombre se acerca a pedirla, ¿sabes? Me hace cuestionar porqué te quiere lejos de su casa tan pronto —bromeó Hiccup intentando aligerar lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Le has pedido mi mano? —preguntó Astrid sin despegar su vista del horizonte.

—Yo no sabía qué hacer… hable con Stoick y él dijo que mi idea del día anterior, no era tan descabellada después de haberlo pensado todo el día.

—¿La idea del día anterior?

—Oh ya sabes, yo… sólo estaba siendo un infantil enamorado… y en cuanto me enteré quise ir a pedir tu mano, y todo eso.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, lo sé, fue una ocurrencia, pero pensé que eso te daría tiempo a ti, y que podrías escoger con libertad más tarde. Ya sabes, yo en realidad no creía que tú fueras a aceptar casarte conmigo… ni nada.

—Pero yo lo habría hecho —Hiccup la abrazo con fuerza intentando trasmitirle todo.

—Lo sé, fue por eso que fui esta mañana antes de la salida del sol y hablé con tu padre. ¿Quién se creía él de alejarme a mí, el futuro jefe de Berk, de la vikinga más valiente e inteligente de todas?

—El futuro jefe de Berk, parece que el título te está gustando.

—Oh detente. Entonces él dijo que si quería tu mano debía hablar con mi padre para solucionar sus deudas con el padre de Grután.

—¿Deudas?

Hipo pasó a explicarle los detalles de aquello, de algún modo muchos años atrás, antes de la reconstrucción de Berk y la aparición de los jinetes, su padre se había endeudado con la aldea y con Gront en específico para intentar obtener recursos para la pesca y materiales de cazador. La deuda sencillamente había acumulado intereses, y ahora que no había la misma proporción de ganancias considerando que la piel de dragón ya no era una opción para venta la deuda simplemente se volvió imposible de pagar.

—Por suerte mi padre tiene los medios y recursos, y confio en que podrá llegar a una solución.

—Stoick va a matarlo, sino lo hace Gront. Y si ninguno de ellos lo hace, seré yo misma quien se encargue de darle una lección a mi padre.

—Esa es mi Astrid.

 _Su_ Astrid. Astrid soltó un suspiró mientras giraba su cuerpo para ver a Hiccup a la cara.

—¿Lo soy?

—Por supuesto. Es decir… yo… sé que esto es un tanto apresurado… lo entiendo, pero… yo creo que —comenzó a balbucear sin que nada coherente saliera de sus labios. Astrid puso su mano sobre ellos para que se callará.

—¿Haces esto sólo para salvarme de un matrimonio por conveniencia?

Hipo negó con su cabeza al no poder hablar.

—¿Alguna vez habías pensado en proponerme matrimonio?

Hipo se ruborizó, arrugó su nariz con ternura y asintió lentamente.

—¿Y por qué demonios has tardado tanto?

Entonces Astrid estrelló su puño contra el hombro de Hipo con una fuerza ligeramente superior a la acostumbrada cuando bromeaba con él.

—Oye, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿No?

Y volvió a golpearlo pero esta vez en el otro brazo.

—Sí, ya, claro que puedes. ¿Pero cómo pretendías que supiera que ibas a decir que sí?

—¿Preguntando, tal vez?

Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero en un acto de estupidez o valentía Hiccup detuvo su puño antes de que lo golpeara.

—Eres como un ser exótico incluso en Berk, ¿cómo sería posible que tú me quisieras? Siempre rechazabas a todos esos vikingos fuertes y agresivos, ¿sabes? Y yo pensaba que muchos de ellos podían ser más cercanos a tu tipo.

—¿A mi tipo?

—Vamos Astrid, sólo tienes que ver este saco de huesos.

Astrid lo estaba viendo, por supuesto, eso es lo que ella hacía todo el tiempo. Pero Hiccup no era el chico que había sido cinco años atrás. No era una masa de músculos o grasa como la gran mayoría de los vikingos, no tenía facciones aterradoras, su propia personalidad ya era una extravagancia, ¿cómo la había llamado? Un ser exótico. Hiccup era el único exótico de aquel sitio. Sólo él había pasado del exilio al heroísmo en cuestión de días, ahora la gente lo respetaba y podía ver en él un líder, un futuro jefe. Ella misma era un claro ejemplo: había pasado de rechazarlo por sus diferencias a amar cada una de ellas.

—Pero es lo que siempre hago —dijo al tiempo que el puño se deshacía entre los dedos de Hiccup y enredaba sus dedos entre los de él. Los ojos verdes de Hiccup bailaban en los azules de ella— y es lo que siempre haré.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Saludos desde México.**


End file.
